Together in the Institution
by wildhoneyy
Summary: Whatever was the beginning of the relationship that is and that isn't, that was and that wasn't between Ziva David and Malachi Ben-Gidon. The rivalry, the meeting, the missions and the sexual tension. The long nights, the short days and the witnessing of how short life really is. Ari, Jenny, Kate, Michael Rivkin and others will be mentioned.


_ Whatever was the beginning of the relationship that is and that isn't, that was and that wasn't between Ziva David and Malachi Ben-Gidon. The rivalry, the meeting, the missions and the sexual tension. The long nights, the short days and the witnessing of how short life really is. Malachi is more to Ziva than everyone seems to believe and when he left her in Somalia she felt like she lost another person she loved. Not really romantic pairing, but yes as well. Ari, Jenny, Kate, Michael Rivkin and others will be mentioned. _

I wanna take this story far, therefore I plan on really cracking down and updating this one regularly since I have failed to do so in the past with all my other stories.

Fun Fact: The beginning with Eli sitting smoking a cigar literally came to me while I was leaving work one day and saw a man, silhouetted by the sun, sitting outside the Mexican restaurant next to my store smoking a cigar. He even had the same build as Michael Nouri.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or any other thing I plan on mentioning in this story. Only the characters that I decided to create are my own.

Read and Review, bevakasha.

**Together in the Institution. **

He sat at the farthest table on the patio, a lot of sun and a little shade. Cigar smoke causing a smog around him which in turn created the perfect atmosphere for such a mysterious man.

Malachi Ben-Gidon didn't know what he was getting into, meeting Eli David at a cafe in downtown Tel Aviv. He didn't know if he should feel fear, or pride, that _the _Magan David asked for his presence. He was not only a superior, but a legend. He was the man Malachi wanted to become within the Mossad, a man people either feared or loved and a man that gets the job done.  
At the age of twenty Malachi was climbing the ranks. Only one person stood in his way from being at the top, and it was a woman. He knew only her first name, Ziva, and he dare not say it out loud. He also knew that she was the highest ranking newest member of the Mossad, a year under him, and that she was quickly out-doing men who have served their whole lives.  
Turning his thoughts back to his task at hand, he wondered what Eli David wanted with him. He was the Deputy Director of Mossad and the only people that seem to ever be called to him are Officer Hadar and anyone who needed to be reprimanded. He was definitely not Hadar and had done nothing wrong, so he hoped that is.  
Malachi approached the table confidently cautious. His stride brisk, but not brisk enough to draw attention or look out of place. He stopped only when a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Son, do not be too confident, it will get you killed." Malachi, too focused on the initial gesture by this person and the weight of his words, only then realized that it was Amit Hadar who had spoke to him. Another man that he had come to admire.

Looking past Hadar, Malachi saw Eli sitting in a wire chair. He held his cigar with his right hand inches away from his face, and beckoned him over with his left. He ashed his cigar in the tray in front of him, leaned forward and removed his sunglasses. His famous piercing gaze dug deep into Malachi as he stood opposite him.  
"There is no need to have fear, I merely wish to speak with you." Eli said as he sat back in his chair a bit and took a drag of his cigar, motioning for them all to take a seat.  
"I have no reason to fear you Deputy Director David." Malachi stated as he went to sit in the chair opposite Eli.  
"Good. You have done nothing for me to cause you fear, and if you do, you will know about it long before you are in my presence," he took a drag of his cigar, "You are wondering what it is that I want from you, yes?" Malachi thought that he could read all of his thoughts, he straightened up in his chair.

"Yes, that is correct."  
"You are going on mission, you leave tomorrow." He put the shades back over his eyes and straightened up in his chair, "Officer David will be working with you. You will meet tomorrow in Paris. Do you understand?"  
"Ken."  
"Good, now here is what your assignment will consist of," he turned and motioned towards another man. This man, who was about the same age as Eli, appeared and placed a file in front of the Deputy Director, "You are late Bashan, however, thank you for the documents." he said as he faced the aging man who Malachi didn't see approach. He simultaneously nodded and held the file up in gratitude for the delivery.

"An lo davar Eli. I do however apologize, I was held up. Car bomb leaving Jerusalem, it was bad." Bashan replied as he nodded his head, "I wish to speak with you later concerning Officer David," Amit looked up at Eli and smirked at this, "it will take some time."

All Malachi could think of was that this 'Officer David' who strangely had the same name as the man before him, must be some sort of nuisance. He was not pleased that he had been paired with such a man if that was the case.

Eli rolled his eyes behind the sunglasses he was wearing, "Every loss of Israeli life is bad Michael. Thank you for coming on such short notice, and thank you for these," he tapped the file in front of him in true Eli David fashion, "It is indeed imperative that we speak about Officer David before you leave again. Shalom my friend." Eli finished with a nod.

"Shalom Eli, Amit, Officer Ben-Gidon." Bashan nodded at the men as he straightened up his suit coat and turned to leave. Malachi looked up, surprised to have heard his name.

"Shalom," Malachi replied, "however, I did not catch your name." he stood, leaned over the table and extended his hand towards the man.

Bashan nodded in approval of the young Mossad Officer's initiative to make himself acquainted. So many he has seen stay silent, or turn away, "Michael Bashan. I coordinate field activities in the United States and the rest of North and South America." They shook hands, Malachi nodding in understanding.

"You will see a lot of Bashan," Eli stated, "He is an irreplaceable asset in the Americas and an irreplaceable man in our institution." Hadar smirked once again, Eli was right after all.

Bashan turned to Malachi, "If you need me and can not get in touch with Indiana Jones here," he pointed his thumb toward Hadar, causing a chuckle out of the three older men, "You can contact me at the Embassy in D.C. I can get you anything that you need to get in or out of a situation. Now, I have work that needs to be done before my departure. I must leave, shalom." With that he was gone as mysteriously as he had appeared. Malachi turned back to his seat at the table.

"Now, bussiness." Eli started, and with that Hadar became ever more attentive, leaning toward the two other men, "Malachi, your mission will be in France. I understand that your Grandmother is French, is this correct?"

"Yes Director, she lived in France until the end of the war. She then came here to Israel, and yes I do speak French fluently, among other languages." Malachi replied confidently.

"Such as?" Hadar asked rather blankly.

Eli was looking directly at the young agent, interest evident on his face. "I speak French, German, Italian and Arabic. Along with Hebrew and English of course."

"Impressive," Hadar stated, he turned to Eli, "Like Ziva." Eli looked at him out of the corner of his eye. His expression was barely noticeable, but noticeable to Amit Hadar. It was an expression of pride. Hadar had watched Ziva grow from a carefree child into a confident woman. He thought of Ziva like his own, and loved her just as so. Her and his daughter had grown up together, being only a week apart, and both being a source of pride for the two men.

"We are here to speak about Office Ben-Gidon, not Ziva." Eli quickly and sternly reverted back to Malachi. He turned to him, "it is indeed impressive, and also skills that will let you reach far into your career. Now, where were we...yes." Eli flipped through the manila folder, "You will depart at 0530. Upon arrival at the airport, under your assumed name of course, all of your items are here." He pointed at a larger envelope that Hadar had placed in the middle of the table, "Officer David will contact you upon landing. This is your first mission, and one that is very important. You are talented Malachi, however do not let your talent drive your thoughts. Be clear and concise. Hadar will be in contact with you and will monitor your moves."

"Yes sir." Malachi nodded, taking in all of the information that was just given to him and placing the large envelope containing his identifications on top of the manila folder.

Eli leaned back in his chair, chuckled. "Bonne chance," he said as he lit a new cigar. The sun was setting on Tel Aviv and the sunset silhouetted the man, the legend, in a mysterious light.

"Shalom Director, Officer Hadar." Malachi said, as he stood from the table, "Todaa."

"Ben-Gidon." Hadar said, getting Malachi's attention one last time, "think of it as a game of chess. Every move, rather big or small is imperative to your success." and with that in his head he left to prepare himself for his first mission as an officer of the Mossad, and his country.

"Do you think he knows who Officer David is yet Eli?" Hadar said as he lit one of his Turkish cigarettes, "He had no reaction to that name, only to Ziva. My daughter said that he feels a sense of rivalry approaching, but refuses to talk about her or acknowledge her when she is brought into the conversation."

"I assume the two have not met, and Paris will be their first time since he responded the way he did." Eli took a sip of the glass of water that was before him, "Jhevah is friends with Malachi as well as my daughter, correct?"

"I believe so, even though I only see her with Ari or that Michael Rivkin these days." Amit looked at his cigarette, and then put it out. Thinking of his daughter.

"I understand that she is excelling rather well. Marksmanship ribbons and all. Ziva talks about her all the time to Tali, how she enjoys having a fellow Officer who she can compete with without getting frustrated."

"And all the while I am here thinking that you preferred your daughter to be a fearless soldier. You like that she feels safe when sparring with Jhevah, don't you."

"Every person deserves to have one person that they can trust, whether in peace or war. We should know that, yes?" the two men shared a smile, "you are my oldest friend Amit, and we have the rest of our long lives to drive each other mad."

"Your words to God's ear Eli. Your words..." Hadar replied reminiscently, "the things we have done, these boys they think that it is exaggerated."

"They will learn soon enough, we are not that old Amit. We still have a lot of fight in us." Eli smirked as he took another sip of water, looking out into the crowds of people walking down the Israeli street, "And our children, they have that fire in them. The fire to succeed, to win, to bring justice and protect our little country and our resilient people. To bring pride, safety and honor."

"Have you been reading poetry? That was thoughtful Eli." Hadar said rather sarcastically.

"At least it is true and we can die proud men. Proud of what we do, what we have done."

"And proud of our children."

"Speaking of children, I should not keep Michael waiting." the pair got up. Eli placed the money on the table and they walked towards the awaiting armored car.


End file.
